mc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Voting Treasure
Voting Treasures are a type of Treasure. They can be opened with Voting Keys that can be obtained only from voting for the server. Each vote grants 1 Key that can open 1 Voting Treasure. The rewards are different on each sub-server. Voting Treasures were added on the 1st of August 2015. Current Rewards Item Info The sword types for the animation: * Common - Stone * Rare - Gold * Legendary - Diamond * Epic - Iron Item Info History * 1st July, 2016 - Cow and Pig Spawners added on Skyblock * 2nd September, 2016 - Factions rewards changed * 9th March, 2017 - Currency rewards added, spawners added and chance of Beacon changed on Survival * 9th January, 2018 - Treasure Chest Revamp * 21st April, 2018 - Explosive Pickaxe added on Skyblock * 20th October, 2018 - Money and spawner rewards changed on Skyblock * 20th October, 2018 - 2x Diamond Block and 4x Hopper added on Skyblock * 20th October, 2018 - Sell Wand added on Skyblock * 27th December, 2018 - 4x Hoppers removed from Skyblock * 29th January, 2019 - Factions rewards revamped (Custom Enchant, Harvest Hoe, Blast Pickaxe, Sell Wand, Chunk Buster and EXP added and money increased. TNT removed.) * 2nd March, 2019 - Money and EXP rewards increased on Survival * 2nd March, 2019 - Spawners changed to Creeper and Skeleton and Sell Wand added on Survival * 23rd March, 2019 - Blast Pickaxes can be turned into Tray Pickaxes on Factions * 13th April, 2019 - 25 EXP removed from Prison * 13th April, 2019 - Spawners, Beacon, Tokens and Sell Wand added on Prison * 18th April, 2019 - Voting Pickaxes have Unbreaking 5 instead of III on Prison * 18th May, 2019 - 3x Skyblock Tokens added on Skyblock * 18th May, 2019 - 1x Beacon rarity changed from Legendary to Epic on Skyblock * 31st August, 2019 - Random Custom Enchantment added on KitPvP * 9th September, 2019 - Some money, EXP and God Apple rewards removed and changed on KitPvP * 2nd November, 2019 - Spawners and SellWand removed on Survival * 2nd November, 2019 - Money and EXP rewards changed on Survival * 31st January, 2020 - Money and spawner rewards changed on Prison * 31st January, 2020 - Voting Pickaxe Unbreaking changed to III from 5 Previous Rewards Voting Treasure Rewards.png|Before 1st July, 2016 Voting Treasure Rewards July 2016.png|Before 2nd September, 2016 Voting Treasure September 2016.png|Before 9th March, 2017 Voting Treasure March 2017.png|Before 9th January, 2018 Voting Treasure January 2018.png|Before 21st April, 2018 Voting Treasure Rewards 21st April 2018.png|Before 20th October, 2018 Voting Treasure Rewards 20th October 2018.png|Before 27th December, 2018 Voting Treasure Rewards 27th December 2018.png|Before 29th January, 2019 Voting Treasure Rewards 29th January 2019.png|Before 2nd March, 2019 Voting Treasure Rewards 2nd March 2019.png|Before 13th April, 2019 Voting Treasure Rewards 13th April 2019.png|Before 18th May, 2019 Voting Treasure Rewards 18th May 2019.png|Before 31st August, 2019 Voting Treasure Rewards 31st August 2019.png|Before 9th September, 2019 Voting Treasure Rewards 9th September 2019.png|Before 2nd November, 2019 Voting Treasure Rewards 2nd November 2019.png|Before 31st January, 2020 Category:Chests